The Grand Magic Ball (Fluff Style)
by xSteleAliniax
Summary: Natsu and Lucy get a little too close in their dance... (Nalu fluff scene, one-shot) (Based on episode 125)


**A/N: This scene takes place on episode 125 (The Grand Magic Ball), in which the team goes to Count Balsamico's grand magic ball as security in order to keep his daughter's engagement ring safe from Velveno, etc., etc. This little scene takes place somewhere IN that episode. It is an addition that I came up with to feature more Nalu, because who didn't think Natsu and Lucy dancing wasn't THE CUTEST FREAKING THING EVER?! So, I added to that and gave it a little more spice for you reading pleasure. *wink* Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Grand Magic Ball (Fluff Style)**

 **By: xSteleAliniax**

Lucy stood near the dance floor, watching the scene before her with a fond smile. Maybe they hadn't been able to keep Velveno from stealing the ring, but Lucy couldn't help but think that this had been the better outcome. Count Balsamico's daughter had found her true love, the very person who had wanted nothing more than her hand in marriage. It was sweet, Lucy thought. And even though Velveno was technically still a criminal, and would be locked back up for awhile before he could even be with his bride-to-be, it was still romantic, and Lucy knew it had to be better than marrying a complete stranger. Had she stayed living with her father, and in that lifestyle, she would have been expected to do the same at some point.

"Lucy," Natsu's voice spoke up from behind her. She turned and saw a sheepish look in his green eyes. She watched him for a moment, so obviously trying to say something to her. He stumbled out a few incoherent words and then held a hand out towards her. Lucy giggled at his shyness and took his hands in hers, pulling him onto the dance floor with her. His surprised look was adorable-

 _Wait, what?! Did she really just think that?_

A circle of floor slowly bagan to rise as they danced, and amazingly Natsu didn't appear to be sick from the movement. Satisfied that he was fine, Lucy rested her hands on his shoulders. Natsu's hands went to her waist, warm and large. His gaze held hers, but his cheeks had taken on a slight pinkish shade that nearly matched his own hair. Lucy smiled and began to lead him in a dance, since she was clearly the expert here. She took it slow at first, even though the music was a little more upbeat, so Natsu could keep up, and also so he wouldn't go getting sick all over her smoking hot new dress.

After a few moments of slow turning, Natsu seemed to be getting the hang of it and nodded, as if in confirmation of some unspoken thoughts between them. She grinned and picked up the pace a bit, though not too much.

"This is... Kind of okay, I guess." Natsu said. His face showed intense concentration as he worked to keep up with Lucy's steps.

Lucy giggled. "I told you. Dancing is fun! It's not so bad now, right?"

"It's not _horrible_..." He muttered. She rolled her eyes. He wasn't getting sick and he wasn't bailing on her, so she counted that as progress. He was probably having more fun that he was letting on. She hoped he wasn't miserable, anyway.

A minute or so later the song transitioned into a much slower one, forcing the pair to slow their movements to match the beat. Natsu seemed to be torn about the new change of beat. On one hand, he had just gotten the hang of dancing to the other rhythm without stepping on Lucy's toes, but on the other hand this one was a lot slower, so it was less footwork and more swaying.

Lucy tried not to pull Natsu around too much, she had seen what Erza had done to him when she had tried to teach him to dance, and she definitely didn't want to do that. But she also wanted him to learn so that next time he wouldn't be so-

Natsu's fingers suddenly tightened on the small of her waist as they moved. Lucy gasped, the sound so low that any normal person wouldn't have even heard it, but Natsu was a dragon slayer, and he heard everything.

He glanced up at her (he had been focused on her feet a moment ago), green eyes flicking between brown. She didn't know what he saw there, but suddenly he pulled her right up against him, chest to chest. She flushed bright red, mouth dropping open a fraction, eyes wide as saucers.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She whispered, unable to make her voice any louder.

"Dancing." He said simply. He moved one hand to the small of her back and held her firmly against him, like he thought she might try and slip away. With his other hand, he gently brushed away a stray hair from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear where it belonged. Her breath hitched at the unexpected touch, and her heart raced inside her chest.

 _What is he doing?!_

He leaned forward just a fraction and whispered into her ear.

"Lucy..." The tone sent a shiver down her spine, and for a moment she completely forgot that they were in a room with dozens of other wizards, for that moment it was just her and Natsu.

She tightened her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She felt him shiver, too, and the hand resting on her back now wrapped completely around her. The hand that had brushed the hair from her face came to rest on her neck, then slid into her hair. She exhaled a shaky breath. Natsu's fingers tightened in her hair, pulling her closer so he could breathe into her hair.

"You smell heavenly..." He whispered, inhaling deeply. She suppressed a moan. _What the hell?!_ Why was Natsu saying things like this to her? And why she LETTING him?! What was wrong with her?!

"Natsu..." She attempted to pull away, suddenly feeling embarrassed and exposed, like she was standing there completely naked. Natsu's hands just tightened around her, pressing her closer against him. The taught muscules of his chest pressed against her, his warm breath on her neck.

"Lucy," he whispered. "We've been on a lot of missions together, and I think we make a pretty good team."

"Y-you do?" She asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't want anyone else on my team but you."

"But... Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy and Carla are all on our team as well..." She said. He sighed and pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"That's not what I meant."

She frowned. Not what he meant... Then, what DID he mean?

"Then what-" She began, but Natsu's lips pressed against hers, cutting off any argument she might have given. A soft moan escaped her lips before she could stop it, and her fingers tangled in his pink locks. He tilted her head back to get a better angle and deepen the kiss. He poured all of his heart into that one kiss, which seemed to both last for an eternity, and only a mere second.

"'Bout damn time!" Someone shouted from below them with a chuckle. The pair broke apart at once, both breathing heavily. Their eyes stayed locked on one another's, searching for answers they both already knew.

"That is so manly!"

"I thought there might be something going on between them..." Erza mused.

"Do they have to do that HERE?" Wendy covered her eyes and looked away, though she secretly thought they made a cute couple and was happy for them.

The floor lowered to the ground as the song came to a stop, and Lucy and Natsu stepped away from one another. Lucy looked away sheepishly, a pink blush on her cheeks.

"Way to man up, Pyro." Gray muttered, a smirk clear on his face. Natsu flushed red and looked away, arms folded.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I think we might need to have a talk." Erza was suddenly right next to him, pinning him to the floor with her intense, threatening glare. Natsu cringed.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Lucy shook her head at her all her nosy friends. Really... It wasn't THAT big of a deal... Was it? Well, to her it had been monumental at least, but surely her friends had better things to do than gawk at them.

Lucy took a deep breath and then strode up to Natsu, grabbing him by the hand and tugging him outside. Erza raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Gray's smirk grew even wider. Wendy smiled to herself.

"Wh-where are we going, Luce?" Natsu asked when they were outside. Lucy still tugged him behind her, walking swiftly through the gardens of the property. She turned around the side to where a small courtyard sat. There was a lone stone bench facing a small pond. This is where she took him. She let go of his hand and sat on the bench. Assuming he was to follow, Natsu sat right beside her, turning to look at her. She kept her gaze forward, watching the lights from the house behind them flicker in the reflection of the pond.

"What's the matter?" Natsu asked her when she remained silent. "Are you mad that I kissed you?"

"No, you idiot!" She snapped in Lucy-like fashion.

"Then why-"

"Just shut up a minute, will you?!" She turned a glare on him. He promptly stopped talking and looked over at the pond as well. After a moment Lucy sighed. "The whole guild will hear of this by tomorrow morning."

"Probably." He agreed.

"They're all going to be asking us a bunch of stupid questions." She could already picture the nosy guild members approaching them, asking them when they would get married and have babies, as was tradition whenever any two people so much as glanced in one another's direction. _Mirajane would be the worst_...

"I don't care." Natsu spoke defiantly. Lucy gasped and looked over at him. His expression was determined. "I don't care who knows, and I don't care what they have to say about us, because only we know the truth. I'm tired of waiting around; I'm tired of waiting for the right moment. There is no 'right moment' as far as I can tell. There's no perfect way to tell a beautiful woman that you want to be with her." Lucy blushed something fierce and had to fight the urge to look away.

"N-Natsu..."

"I like you, Lucy." Natsu gripped her hand in his, almost painfully so. "A lot. Please be with me." She blinked at him, unsure how to answer. Natsu was the most dense, irritating, frustrating, idiotic person she knew. But... He was also one of the sweetest people she'd ever met. No one cared about other people, not just friends and guild mates but strangers too, like Natsu did. He was always willing to help those in need, always willing to risk his life to do so.

Lucy thought about all the times Natsu had saved her life, and all the times he had been there for her when no one else had. She thought about the missions they went on together, and all the times he had broke into her apartment and made her angry. He was always there, wasn't he? Through good or bad, he was there.

Lucy threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his once more. "Okay, Natsu." She said when they broke apart. His eyes gleamed back at her, a slow smile turned up his lips.

"Yeah? You'll be my Luce?"

She snorted. "Yes, Natsu. But for the record..." She leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "I was always yours."

* * *

 **A/N: So... I have NO idea where this randomness started. I honestly haven't even watched that Ball episode in forever, but for some reason it popped into my head last night and, voila! A scene was born. Welcome to the world, Nalu Fluff Scene! ;-) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Look out for FTH Chapter 5 tomorrow!**


End file.
